Question: Rewrite ${(4^{-8})(4^{12})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{-8})(4^{12}) = 4^{-8+12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-8})(4^{12})} = 4^{4}} $